


I like my men big and hairy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Chest Hair, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Manipulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from Tumblr again!</p><p>FIC IDEA: Hannibal over hears Will and Beverly chatting and giggling at the BAU and hears Will utter the words “I’m into bears, I like my men big and hairy.”</p><p>Then follows a few weeks of Dr Lecter attempting to let his fuzzy nature be known to his favorite mongoose. Leaving his top button open so Will can catch a glimpse of his chest. Rising to his full height and looming over him. Not using as much aftershave as he should. Growling. Collecting berries and hibernating for the winter</p><p>Now being turned into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal walks down the hallway towards the morgue to look at the latest victim from yet another serial killer. He hears Beverly giggling and Will chatting back to her quite light heartedly. He pauses just outside the room to listen in.

‘I mean have you seen him without his shirt on?’ Beverly says to Will who is laughing softly.

‘No. I’m into Bears. I like my men big and hairy’ Will says back to Beverly who are both giggling like school girls.

‘Good morning’ Hannibal says as he walks in the room, sauntering up and watching the pair go red in the face as he enters the room. ‘Jack sent me down to see the body of our latest victim’ He says as he walks over to the table where the body is covered.

‘Dr. Lecter. I didn’t realise he had called you in’ Will said as he tries to wear a neutral expression.

Beverly walks over to the body, pulling on a set of gloves. ‘Hey. You look different today, no tie. Looks good on you’ She says as she pulls back the plastic.

Hannibal smiles a little. ‘Yes, rather unfortunate accident in the car this morning. However, what seems to be the cause of death’ He said making Beverly switch focus.

Hannibal listens to her banter on, hoping that Will was paying attention to him now that Beverly had pointed out he was not wearing a tie. He had only removed it before he had joined them and opened a few buttons on his shirts, exposing some of his chest for him to see.

~*~

There sessions continued like clockwork, but now he was developing a more casual feel with it however. He continued without wearing the ties for a few weeks, opening up his shirt’s top buttons whenever Will was due to arrive. He also stood taller in his presence, puffing his chest out a little more in his company. He could have sworn once or twice that he caught Will a little red faced in his company. Yet nothing developed.

He walked out to his waiting room one day. His regular session with Franklyn, he opened the door to greet the man to be surprised with his and Will’s presence there.

‘Will’ Hannibal said surprised. ‘I wasn’t expecting you’

Will pulled out of the conversation he was having with Franklyn and looked at Hannibal, a boyish smile on his face as he did so.

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just dropped in I wanted your help for a case, but I can come back later’ Will said as he started backing away.

‘Oh I don’t mind. If you need to talk to Dr. Lecter’ Franklyn said standing up and assuring Will it was ok.

Hannibal watched the two of them for a minute exchanging smiles and glances at each other, his anger rising in his chest. He looked more at Franklyn who was copying his style yet again and receiving the undeserving attention from Will for exposing his chest.

‘No. I insist Will said. I’ll call you later Dr. Lecter’ Will said with a small wave as he left.

Hannibal turned to Franklyn who was smiling fondly at Will, he put on a smile as he opened the door wider to let the man through and discuss what had happened in the waiting room.

~*~

Hannibal had questioned Franklyn but felt he had more seen Will reflecting his emotions back onto the man who wanted a friend. Will had spoken to him later and spoke nothing of what had happened. Will seemed to be more comfortable suddenly, not having as many nightmares but was quite secretive as to why they had suddenly stopped.

So to say Hannibal was surprised for seeing him at an opera the following Friday after one of their sessions, but with Franklyn. His rage nearly got the better of him for the first time in years. And it appeared that Franklyn was quite obviously showing Will off to anyone who would listen. Hannibal picked up a new flute of champagne and steered in the man’s direction, knowing that he would have to call him in and over being such a loud creature that he was.

‘Dr. Lecter’ Franklyn’s voice beamed from behind him as he was watching Ms. Komeda from across the room. ‘Great to see you’ He said shaking Hannibal’s hand eagerly as he turned.

Hannibal put on a smile as he turned to face Franklyn and a very embarrassed Will, who was rubbing the back of his neck as beads of sweat were running down his forehead.

‘Hi Hannibal’ He said in a small voice.

‘Franklyn, Will. How lovely to see you. Did you enjoy the performance?’ Hannibal asked.

Franklyn went into a long discussion about what he had liked best, making Will more uncomfortable the longer he kept talking to him. At intermission Hannibal excused himself to go sit back down as he watched Franklyn usher Will in front of him to his seat.

~*~

Since there meeting at the opera Hannibal had been planning on ways in which how to end Franklyn’s life. The fool had copied Hannibal’s wardrobe again, leaving a few unbuttons done to expose his chest. He would pay dearly as Hannibal would push him in the next session planting the seeds to make the man suffer at his own hands later.

Although Hannibal was very surprised when after Franklyn’s last session, Will had turned up on his doorstep the next evening.

‘Will. Please come in’ Hannibal said opening the door and allowing him to enter. ‘Forgive me, I was not expecting company’ Hannibal said as he started walking back into his kitchen.

He carefully removed his jacket, vest and tie. Setting them neatly on the hook as he donned his apron. As his back was turned to Will he quickly undid a few buttons more than usual to expose more of his chest, he turned back to where Will was looking at him. He combed his hand through his hair in a mock expression of feel exhaustion, causing it to fall a little out of shape. He smiled at Will as he stood on the other side preparing a few things to begin eating.

‘What seems to be the problem’ He asked, looking down as he began to slice open the snow peas.

‘It’s Franklyn. I-I want to break up with him…. But I can’t. He’s so clingy Hannibal!’ Will said sounding exasperated.

Hannibal looked up at him setting the knife down. ‘Have you tried to talk to him’ He asked carefully.

‘Yeah, but he always just goes on. Keeps saying he will change. He never lets me get a word in. I-I don’t know what to do’ Will finishes, slouching forward his hands resting on the island counter top.

Hannibal extends his hand out putting it over the top of Will’s to comfort him. ‘It can be very difficult at times, when you have feel-‘

‘But I don’t have feelings for him. I mean I thought I did but… I’m sorry I shouldn’t be talking about this to you… You’re his – I mean – _our_ therapist’ Will said standing to leave.

Hannibal was as quick as anything moving to stand in front of Will to stop him, as he saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

‘You’re in no state to drive Will’ Hannibal said. ‘Please, sit’ He said indicating to a stool.

‘No’ Will spoke defiantly putting his hand up to Hannibal chest to push him away. ‘I-I should-‘ He stopped, feeling the softness of Hannibal’s chest hair in his fingers and the heat radiating from him.

Hannibal looked down at Will affectionately, watching him as he held his hand over his heart and felt it beating. He placed his own hand over the top of Will’s. Holding it there, feeling it with his own. He brought his chin up with his free hand, looking down into Will’s eyes.

Will was transfixed in his gaze, his hold, his smell. He was there for the taking, Hannibal leaned forward slightly to Will’s parted lips, licking his own as he parted them. He moved slowly, so Will had the opportunity to pull away if he desired.

Surprisingly Will spurted forward onto his lips in a passionate embrace, assaulting them with his own and his tongue as he pulled back suddenly gasping for air looking horrified at what he had just done.

‘Oh, god! I’m so-‘

‘Ssshhh’ Hannibal said, placing a finger over Will’s moving lips and making him still.

Hannibal leaned forward slowly again, kissing Will who now barely moved but did not protest, within seconds he was guiding his own tongue back into Hannibal’s mouth exploring. While his hands worked off the doctor’s shirt. Hannibal smiled as he felt Will’s hand running through his chest and the moans coming from his lips.

Hannibal growled as he picked Will up and sat him on the island counter, ripping the Will’s shirt off forcefully making Will laugh in ecstasy. Will’s hands now free grabbing Hannibal by the shoulders dragging him towards him, his hands slowly worked down, undoing his belt, ripping it off and flinging it in the corner somewhere. He worked the doctor’s trousers down, his erection springing free as Hannibal ripped Will’s own pants down.

Hannibal leaned forward, swallowing the moans of pleasure and desire coming from Will as he hand searched blindly on the island counter. He gasped the bottle of olive oil, bringing his other hand around under Will’s shoulders to hold and support him and he poured the oil onto his fingers. Bringing them back round to start working Will open.

Will’s eyes flung open and his head tilted back, a loud moaning echoing through the house as Hannibal inserted two fingers instantly into him. But Will seemed to enjoy it more as he panted and moved himself on Hannibal’s fingers who were stretching him wider. Hannibal watched as his adam’s apple moved up and down, Will’s chest heaving trying to provide precious oxygen as it produced such exquisite sounds of pleasure at the same time.

Hannibal, felt Will slowing down. He prodded him a little more extracting another loud pleasured groan from Will as he played with his prostate, preparing him. He lathered up his own erection quickly, guiding it into Will who’s head flung back down to look Hannibal in the eye. Hannibal had not been moaning, but he was panting. Small gasps started to escape Will as the pleasure was building for him, his head tipping forward to Hannibal then up at the ceiling.

Hannibal letting out a few small grunts, discovered Will moaned more when he did. He groaned louder, bring Will hand up to rest on his chest to feel the reverberations through his body. To both feel as one.

‘Oh Hannibal!’ Will moaned loudly as his body spasmed around Hannibal’s cock and he came deep within him.

Will fell back against the countertop, breathing harsh and raggedly. Hannibal pulled out, watching the mess that started spilling onto the floor but not caring as he leaned over Will and gave a possessive low growl of pleasure and ownership nearly. Will laughed as he brought his hands up to Hannibal’s shoulders and Hannibal lifted him to a sitting position on the counter.

He stood in front of him, between his legs. Stroking his sweat clad hair from his faces as they looked into each other’s eyes.

‘Fuck’ Will breathed. ‘What are you not good at’ He said around a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the first time, Will had taken to showing up on Hannibal’s door just about every second night. Bottle of wine in hand with a boyish grin on his face.

He would saunter into the house, waiting for Hannibal to shut the door before he would fling his arms around him and kiss him. Working his hands into his shirt, pulling his chest hair or moving down to stroke his cock through the fabric.

They both loved it, neither preventing the other in their actions.

This was the first night however that Will had planned to finally stay. While Hannibal enjoyed his eagerness, he eventually had to restrain himself. Wanting to indulge Will in some of the finer things before they satisfied there basic urges of desire.

“Dinner will be getting cold” Hannibal said as he pulled away from Will’s lips, holding his shoulders to prevent him trying to close in on him again.

“I don’t care about the food Hannibal”

“Unfortunately I do, besides I would rather you eat well. You will require your energy later I assure you” Hannibal said as he moved and began walking towards the kitchen.

Will smirked and followed behind him, letting out a sigh as he went.

“I hope you don’t mind but I brought something for later. A surprise if you will”

Hannibal raised his eyebrow slightly at Will as he turned, curiosity getting the better of him.

“You have my attention”

“That’s not all I want” Will added coyly. “Let’s just say….. I will enjoy just as much as you will”.

Returning the smirk, Hannibal turned his attention back to the food. Now wanting more than ever to have a very quick course. Still he would not waste what he had.

~*~

Finally after finishing the three courses, Hannibal had led Will all the way to his bedroom. Wine glass in hand as Will set his duffle bag next to the bed. Running a hand through his hair as Hannibal wrapped his arms around from behind, kissing him on the side of the neck as he whispered.

“Take which ever side you desire, as long as you are in my bed I have no reason to care”

Will let out a laugh and swatted Hannibal’s arm, turning to kiss the man behind him. Working his hands down as he began to undo the buttons on his jacket.

“I’m so going to devour you tonight” Will muttered into Hannibal’s mouth.

Earning a playful nip on his lip from Hannibal who smiled at him.

“Really?”

“Yes” Will replied as he freed the jacket from Hannibal’s arms. He was about to let it drop onto the floor when Hannibal stopped him. His hands moving to catch it in time.

“Hanger” Hannibal said as he lifted Will’s chin slightly and pulled back on his bottom lip with his own.

Letting out a groan, Will move back to get a hanger for him.

“Where do you keep them?”

The door on the right is the wardrobe” Hannibal said as he started to undo his vest.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Will walked over to where Hannibal had said. Opening the door. His eyes went wide as his mouth fell open slightly.

“This isn’t a wardrobe Hannibal…… It’s a whole room dedicated to your clothing!”

“I admit I do have a collection” Hannibal said with a chuckle.

Grabbing the closest hanger, Will turned walking back out where he stopped again, letting a grin appear as he walked forward slower to where Hannibal was on the bed waiting for him already stripped down to his briefs.

Shaking his head slightly as he passed the pile of clothes Hannibal had just been wearing. Neatly folded at the end of the bed.

“Are you always this neat and tidy?”

“How one treats their possessions and decorates there house can be reflected back to their state of mind-“

“Not everything is about psychology and psychiatry Hannibal”

“Indeed, tonight is about serving more pleasurable desires of the body is it not?” Hannibal said watching Will blush slightly.

He had discovered the perfect way to produce different colours in his cheeks and necks during the past few visits, discovering Will was slightly shy when Hannibal would talk about sex so openly. It also made him slightly more adventurous and exciting during their intimacy.

Resting against the head board, Hannibal watched as Will began to strip. He let out a small chuckle as he watched him fumbling with his own shirt.

“What are you laughing for?” Will shot at him slightly embarrassed.

“Slower” Hannibal replied with a smirk, watching him through hooded eyes. Feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of Will.

“You’re not going to put music on and ask me to strip are you?” Will teased.

“If it would help you to relax I could. Alternatively I could hum something”

“ _Oh god, Hannibal!”_

Flustering himself as he removed his pants on the bed, Hannibal sat up and rubbed Will’s shoulders. Easing the tension slightly as he kissed him on the ear and whispered.

“So what is this _surprise_ you spoke of earlier?”

Letting out a small laugh Will moved to where his bag was, rummaging around until he found it.

“Is it my turn to give the orders now?” He asked with a smirk, moving back to where Hannibal was sitting.

“On your back. Eyes closed. And no peaking or I will blind fold you!” Will said slightly eager and excited.

Complying with his commands, Hannibal laid down on the bed shutting his eyes, placing his hands behind his head as he waited for what Will was going to do to him. It wasn’t long before he felt a warmth being drizzled onto his chest. The smell caught his nose soon after as he inhaled deeply.

“Honey?!”

“Hey no peeking!” Will barked.

Hannibal smiled, knowing that Will was enjoying this. He felt his hands moving to his briefs, pulling them down gently as he delicately placed a dollop of honey on the tip of his cock. Then he felt the bed moving, his breath tickling Hannibal’s skin before he felt his tongue on his chest beginning to lap up the honey.

“May I open my eyes”

“Yesh” Will replied with a slight huff of breath.

When he did, he was greeted with a smile from Will who was leaning over him. His tongue trailing over his skin as he cleaned where the honey had fallen.

His hands moving to caress Hannibal as he did so, holding him as Will moved over and licked his nipple playfully at first. Running his fingers through the chest hair as he added a playful bite, pulling back slightly on the nub making Hannibal hitch his breath slightly and arch his back.

Moving to the other side, Will continued his ministrations, now slipping a hand down to fondle his balls as he began to move down his chest.

Hannibal felt Will’s own erection brushing against him, making him twist his neck slightly to try and get a better view.

His efforts were in vain though, as when Will swallowed him whole, Hannibal shut his eyes and let out a throaty groan of pleasure. Moving his hands to hold Will’s head as he felt him bobbing up and down on him, his tongue teasing him.

Hearing Will moan around his cock, he opened his eyes as Will came up for air. Letting out a moan as his lips parted from his cock. A small dribble of saliva running down his chin as Will smiled back at Hannibal. Moving his freehand, he scooped up some of the left over honey on Hannibal’s chest onto his fingers, bringing them up to Hannibal’s mouth.

Letting him suck on the digits eagerly as Will took him in his mouth again, watching the other’s face as he did so.

Humming around his cock as he continued to tease him with his tongue. Making Hannibal grab fistful’s of his hair, harshly as he felt his orgasm drawing closer. Sucking and biting Will’s fingers.

His hips bucking slightly with the more Will teased him, his breathed hitched as he breathed louder and moaned Will’s name.

“ _William…. I-I’m can’t hold… Please”_ Hannibal spoke, his respiration rapid, his heart beating fast in his chest as a delicious shiver went through his body. Having to let the fingers drop from his mouth, yet the sweet taste of the honey remained.

He looked down at Will who smiled and stroked  finger down against his sac and began to fondle the balls as he continued to suck.

Letting out a groan as his hips moved, Hannibal grabbed Will’s head and pushed him down slightly as he came from Will’s skilled tongue and teasing hands. Feeling him swallow thickly around his cock as he released him quickly, panting as he felt weak against the bed catching his breath and Will came up to straddle his hips and look down on him.

“Magnificent” Hannibal breathed out as he reached up grabbing Will’s hand and sticking the fingers into his own mouth, sucking on the digits eagerly.

Leaning down over him, Will whispered into his ear.

“I want to be on top. I want to see your face when you _fuck me_ ”

He sat up again smiling at Hannibal as he reached across to the draw, pulling out the lube. Drizzling it onto his fingers. Moving them to his back where he began to play with himself for Hannibal to watch.

Looking up at Will as he watched the grin spreading across his face, Hannibal smirked back. Appreciating his own show that Will was performing for him, watching the man stretch himself on top of him.

Feeling Will’s free hand clutch at his chest, tilting his head slightly with a smirk as he felt Will rubbing himself against his cock. He moved his hand to rest on Will’s hip, holding him as he began to finger himself. Hannibal feeling some of the lube run down onto his groin.

He leaned over, placing his own thumb in the jar of honey that Will had brought. Bringing the coated thumb up to his mouth as Will began to suck on it eagerly as Hannibal watched Will’s mouth fall open slightly around it, his eyes shutting as he began to insert a second finger.

He guided his hand to where Will’s was, pushing it deep as he watched Will’s breath hitch in his chest. Feeling a shudder through his body, after he gasped for air he let out a keening noise.

Grabbing his own cock, Hannibal tease him. Circling it near Will’s hole. Slapping it gently against his ass as he watched him smile and hum above him. Sucking greedily and lapping at the thumb, even giving it a few small nips when there was a particularly pleasurable spot he would hit.

Then Will batted his hand away, letting go of the digit in his mouth as he grabbed the lube again. Placing a good amount in his hand as he brought it to Hannibal’s cock and pumping it slightly in preparation.  Then guiding himself onto it as Hannibal watched, holding it as he stroked it.

Will’s eyes were closed, mouth opening and closing with his breath and small groans of pleasure and pain. Muttering as he slowly lowered himself, moving gently up and down.

“I want to _feel_ you” Will said in a hoarse voice.

Holding his hips again as he felt Will moving, Hannibal let out a groan. He never got over how it felt to be in Will. Now having Will impaling himself on top of him, it was beautiful to watch the minute expressions flit through his face.

He bucked his hips up slightly, watching Will gasp, clutching onto Hannibal’s chest again as he fell forward slightly. Opening his eyes to look down at Hannibal, showing him how much he enjoyed it.

Continuing, Hannibal started slow, savouring the feeling and storing the faces Will made.

“Hannibal” Will moaned as he started to land a little on Hannibal, begging for more.

“Is _this_ what you want?” Hannibal said as he thrusted harder into Will.

“Yes!” Will groaned, his eyes closing as he let out a throaty groan of ecstasy.

Grabbing Will’s cock, Hannibal pumped it as Will moved on him in between his bucks. His back lifting from the bed slightly as he continued to fuck Will harder, pumping his cock as he watched Will come over both of them.

“Oh god Hannibal!” Will moaned as he shuddered on top of him, Hannibal coming as he felt Will’s orgasm milking his own cock within him.

Letting go of his cock, he held onto his hips as his back arched off the bed, lifting Will with it. Then he collapsed, Will coming down to lie over the top of him panting hard against Hannibal’s chest.

“Again” Will breathed after a minute, shifting slightly to sit back up. Still having Hannibal’s cock in his hole as he smiled down again.

Letting out a laugh as Hannibal grabbed his hips and began letting Will guide himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts for this series. Please feel free to leave a comment with your idea or message me on tumblr.


End file.
